Twins and Their Sensabilities
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Hikaru is giving Kyoya and Kaoru trouble about their relationship, and the boyfriends discuss what to do. Fluffy and cute with a little mackin! established KyoKao, little baby hints of HikKao


"Yeah okay."

"I get Hikaru."

"Alright, I'll be home soon."

"Goodbye Hikaru, geez!"

Kaoru snapped his phone closed and heaved a heavy sigh, relaxing back against his sempai's chest and feeling the older teen's arms regain their position around him.

"Still giving you trouble?"

Kyoya inquired, his grey eyes never lifting from the page of the book he held.

"Yeah," Kaoru rested his head against Kyoya's shoulder, feeling deflated. "He wants me to come home."

One manicured eyebrow lifted and Kaoru felt the older teen's cool gaze peering down on him.

"Are you going, then?"

Kaoru pursed his lips, replying a little more quietly

"I don't like to fight with Hikaru…"

It was Kyoya's turn to sigh and Kaoru could tell the Shadow King didn't want to leave; Hikaru's disapproval was obviously beginning to take a toll on his mood and the younger twin wished that he could find a way to help his boyfriend understand. It was stressful to think that Kyoya could be losing interest or be growing impatient with him because of Hikaru being a pest.

Kyoya flicked over the page of his book, seemingly engrossed in his book, as if Kaoru had already left. The younger twin pouted, nudging the Shadow King.

"Hey I'm not gone yet, sempai!"

The dark haired teen peered down at his counterpart, amused.

"I was under the impression you were leaving, is there something else you need?"

Kaoru sat up and climbed into the Shadow King's lap, his grin unable to hide the pink in his cheeks.

"How about a goodbye kiss?"

Kyoya smirked as if he had been waiting for the question all day before leaning in to capture the younger's lips. Kaoru felt a hand on the small of his back, drawing him closer to his boyfriend until he was straddling his hips. The younger twin returned the kiss enthusiastically and pressed a hand to his lover's cheek, his own growing more flushed. Kyoya hummed slightly into his boyfriend's lips and Kaoru could feel it rumbling in the chest beneath his other hand, urging him to press closer. The Shadow King worked his lips methodically against the twins' own, eyes half lidded, feeling his body begin to grow warm and more painfully aware of just how close the younger teen was straddling him. Kaoru kissed back fervently another moment before finally pulling away, face only inches from his boyfriend's as he caught his breath. The pair gulped air in silence for a moment before the younger twin flashed a mischievous grin, back in character.

"If that's my goodbye kiss then I don't want to leave..."

He teased, amber eyes twinkling.

"Then don't."

Kyoya replied, a little more sincerely than usual. Kaoru pursed his lips at the sober reply before sighing and resting his arms lazily around his boyfriend's neck.

"You know I can't- I don't want to start trouble with Hikaru…"

"Hmm…"

Kyoya dropped his gaze to the side, humming a non-committal answer, obviously not wanting to start trouble either although he was unhappy with the situation. Kaoru almost found it amusing, the great Shadow King being too confused and uniformed on twins and how they worked to try and step in even though he was discontented.

"Kyoya."

Their faces were too close for the older teen to escape his boyfriend's gentle gaze, and amber met grey.

"You know," Kaoru started, sounding matter-of-fact, "they say that when two star crossed lovers die so they can be together, they are reincarnated as identical twins."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but Kaoru simply shrugged.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," he rolled off of his boyfriend and stood, "I need Hikaru in my life."

The twin paused, meeting his sempai's gaze again.

"He means everything to me."

Kaoru sighed and began gathering his stuff from around the room.

"So we both have to do our best to make this work, okay?"

Kyoya watched his counterpart as he shoved books into his bag and pulled on his uniform jacket, finding it pretty absurd that he was being lectured by one of the Hitachiin brothers. When the twin turned on him expectantly for an answer, he offered an amused smile.

"Of course."

He chuckled softly, causing the younger to huff and cross his arms.

"What is it?"

He pouted, but Kyoya was already seeking out his book and finding what page he left off.

"Kyoya!"

"It was nothing." The Shadow King replied before lifting his gaze to give the twin a sly smile. "I simply thought for a moment, with that story and all, that I had somehow mistakenly ordered myself the Host Club's brotherly love package."

"Sempai!"

Kaoru whined, throwing a pillow at his boyfriend, trying to act angry but failing to hold a little giggle in.


End file.
